Disco Kid
Disco Kid is a boxer that first appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. He is the first new character to appear in the game. Appearances Before 2009 debut On the Punch-Out!! disc, Disco Kid's data is labeled "kidquick," leading to the belief that he is actually Kid Quick, a character who appeared in the 1984 ''Punch-Out!!'' arcade game. While it is uncertain if Disco Kid is in fact the same character as Kid Quick or if Kid Quick was possibly intended to appear in the game before being retooled as a new character, what is true of this connection is that the developers had Disco Kid retain all of Kid Quick's statistics. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Disco Kid is flashy and flamboyant, striking a pose ever so often. In his bio, he is shown to be a lover of disco dancing, having several dance tournament trophies and strutting his stuff at clubs. He even has all kinds of stereos built into his car, so he can play his disco music in public. His left hook is dangerous, but his right jab is easily countered. He strikes poses during a match, so you can punch him easily and usually shouts "Here it comes" before throwing a punch; which makes the punch easy to dodge. Title Defense mode Disco Kid returns in Title Defense Mode to defeat Mac and get the champion's belt. After seeing a poster for a boxercise class, his appearance changed to an afro and a purple leotard (like Richard Simmons). His moves changed little, except he now incorporates Exercise instead of Disco Dancing (even in his intro) and he adds a 1-2-3 Punch and taunts less than he did before. He calls his fighting style "Boxercise," a portmanteau of boxer (or box or boxing) and exercise. In both fights, if you hit him with a 3-Star Uppercut while he is preparing for his Disco Flurry (twirling his fists to the side), you'll get an instant KO, allowing you to watch his hilarious reaction to your punch. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Land a Three-Star Punch and win the fight! # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # TKO Disco Kid throwing only 6 punches! Quotes * "5, 6, 7, 8. And stretch, and back, and down. Now flex, and straight! Let's go." (before match) * "C'mon Mac, feel the burn! Let's work it!" (during intermission) * "I could teach you how to move!" (before performing special technique) * "I have a three-step program for you. I punch you. You fall down. I win!" (during intermission) * "I've got the disco fever! Can you feel the rhythm?" (during intermission) * "Step it up, Mac. Where's your hustle?" (during intermission) * "Whee! Whoo! I am fab-u-lous." (during intermission) * "Whoooo! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Fan-tastic!" (after winning in contender) * "Oh yeah, here we go, here we go!" (before performing special technique) * "Oh, ah, ooh, uh, oh, ah, ooh, uh. Ya ready for this? Yeah! Disco Kid!" (intro) * "Uh huh! Hey good-lookin'!" (during intermission) * "One, two three!" (when special technique is performed) * "Here it comes!" (before throwing hook in contender) * "Yeah!" (when taunting in contender) * "Ouch!" (during KO or TKO animation) * "Boxercise!" (before throwing a hook in title defence) Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters